Cage
by Himdall
Summary: Après l'envoi de l'âme de Mai au Royaume des Ombres, Serenity est déboussolée. Cherchant à prendre l'air, à la nuit tombée, elle ne s'est pas rendue compte que quelqu'un l'attendait pour un duel. Et comme à chaque fois, la magie des Ombres s'en mêlant, le prix à payer est beaucoup plus élevé que de simples points de vie virtuels...


Bon, vous me connaissez, moi les couples bizarres j'adore!

Ce récit me trottait dans la tête depuis 3 jours...C'est fou comme quoi, dès qu'on a un examen, dès qu'on est en semaine de partiel (ULTRA IMPORTANTE POUR VALIDER L'ANNEE!) hop! Méga source d'inspiration pour des fanfics! Mais alors sur tout! Parce que je veux dire _Yu Gi Oh, _je connaissais l'anime quand j'étais au collège (vieillesse)! et genre là...entre réviser la Loi Fondamentale allemande et taper les noms de tous les méchants qui ont bercé mon enfance. Franchement, moi, dans le top: Yami Marik, Hao (dont le nom a été cruellement changé en Zéké ahhh Fox KID dès qu'ils traduisent un anime, un enfant quelque part, voit son enfance détruite!) Kisshu/Dren, bon c'est pas un dessin animé, mais Yggdrasill dans _Tales Of Symphonia _on parle d'une légende (d'ailleurs ça me fait penser qu'un ami voudrait que je publie la suite de ce jeu magnifique, juste le meilleur jeu du monde = NON _DOWN OF THE NEW WORL_** N EXISTE PAS!**) Après je dois en oublier mais pour moi, ces 4 là m'ont vachement marquée!

Yami Marik = PSYCHOPATHE/ SADIQUE (eh voilà d'où vient _White Rose)_

Hao = la CLASSE personnifiée

Kisshu/Dren = bon...Comment dire...j'aimais son coté pervers...je pense, mauvais garçon...(parce que sinon je vois pas!)

Yggdrasill = On parle d'un type qui a été capable de séparer le monde en deux, d'instaurer un culte à sa Gloire et enfin, de troller tout le monde tout au long du jeu (lui et Kratos se partagent la palme du plus grand TROLL de tous les jeux vidéos!)

Bon tout ça pour dire que je suis dans la mouise royale pour mes partiels ^O^ mais que je trouve quand même le temps d'écrire des trucs à coté! :D

En fait, ce morceau, je ne sais pas trop quoi en faire...une fic? J'ai quelques idées...(désolée Rain...j'essaie pour _Angel_ mais pour l'instant c'est néant...Jeanne m'inspire pas T.T) enfin bon, je vous laisse un peu choisir.

Je préviens juste:

Serenity = Shizuka Marik = Yami no Marik (le double, pas le gringalet...) Duke = Ryuji Otogi

Théa = Anzu Tristan = Honda Joey = Jonouchy

Les monstres utilisés appartiennent VRAIMENT aux personnages! (OUI, je me suis tapée tous les anims pour les revoir, Oui j'ai autre chose à faire, notamment réviser et OUI, je fuis devant l'ennemi!)

Dites moi ce que vous en pensez! :D

* * *

Serenity s'avançait sur la balustrade du dirigeable en grelottant. Elle serra contre elle un petit cardigan que Théa lui avait gentiment prêté. De là où elle était, elle pouvait contempler la ville endormie. Tout était calme. Ca changeait de l'ambiance de ces jours-ci, entre Odion tombé à terre, et Mai au Royaume des Ombres...Elle soupira. Elle se retourna. Des gens approchaient. Mais...elle pensait que tous dormaient. Elle crut reconnaitre un rire sinistre. Vite, elle s'empressa de contourner l'arène et d'appuyer sur le bouton de l'autre ascenseur.

«Alors comme ça tu fuis au dernier moment?»

Il était là. Celui qui leur avait fait tant de mal. Sa cape noir fouettait le vent. La jeune femme trembla.

«L'arène n'attend que toi, petite Serenity, susurra-t-il en jouant avec sa Hache du Millénium.

-J-Je...J-Je n'étais pas venue répondre à v-votre invitation. J-J'étais juste venue v-voir la vue...

-Je pensais que ça te ferais plaisir de venger ton amie, ta chère Mai.

-D-De toute façon, je n'ai pas de disque de duel! Ni de cartes d'ailleurs!

-Oh, mais là où je t'emmène, tu n'en auras pas besoin, petite Serenity...Si tu arrives à me battre, je libérerai ton amie Mai. En revanche, si tu fuis comme une lâche, ton frère le paiera cher.»

L'adolescente baissa la tête quelques instants avant de la relever, les sourcils froncés. Elle fit un pas en avant, le dépassant et se dirigea vers la plateforme de combat. Son ennemi sourit. Lorsqu'il la rejoint sur le ring, un épais brouillard se leva. Instinctivement, elle recula.

«Choisis tes cartes.»

Alors qu'il parlait, plusieurs cartes étaient apparues face à la jeune fille, défilant sous ses prunelles noisette. Celle-ci avait l'air perdue, n'ayant jamais joué à ce jeu, elle ne savait pas vraiment quelles étaient les meilleures cartes. Elle les sélectionna au feeling, espérant que ce seraient les bonnes.

«J-Je suis prête!

-Honneur aux dames! sourit-il.

-J'invoque _la_ _Dompteuse d'Ombre_ [at 800/def 700] en mode défense! Et je pose une carte face cachée.

-A mon tour, je commence par invoquer Drillago [1600/1100] en mode attaque. Drillago attaque! C'en est fait de ta petite tigresse. Je pose une carte face cachée sur le terrain. Qu'as-tu, tu sembles bien pâle? Oh tu ne savais pas? La perte de n'importe quel monstre aspire ton énergie vitale et attire les esprits du Royaume.

-L-Les esprits, demanda-t-elle, inquiète en se retournant.

-Regarde, ils viennent assister à notre duel. Ils viennent t'accueillir!»

De nombreux grognements se firent entendre dans la pénombre. Elle trembla.

«-J-Je pose _L'Elfe mystique _[800/2000] en position de défense! A-Ainsi que _La Princesse de Tsurugi _[900/700] toujours en mode défense!

-Je pose une carte face cachée, puis j'ajoute _Makyura le destructeur _[1600/1200] en mode attaque et je termine avec cette carte magique ultra-puissante: _Le Pendentif Noir! _La magie obscure de cette carte augmente la puissance de mon monstre de 500 points.

-S-Sauf que la capacité spéciale de _La Princesse de Tsurugi _lui permet de vous attaquer directement sur vos points de vie puisque vous avez utilisé une carte magique! Ha! Votre magie noire se retourne contre vous!

-Tu es bien naïve! On voit que tu ne maitrises pas le duel de monstres! En la faisant attaquer, tu l'as faite passer en mode attaque! _Makyura _avec ses 2100 points va écraser ta petite princesse.»

L'onde de choc qui résulta de l'attaque dévastatrice de son ennemi, envoya valser Serenity à l'autre bout du terrain. Elle lutta pour garder connaissance et se releva doucement en tremblant. Une fois sur pied, elle sentit quelque chose, comme un lien, sur sa jambe droite. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent. Elle avait disparu, comme absorbée par les ténèbres. De plus, c'était comme si plusieurs mains griffus la maintenaient violemment. Elle cria.

«Je t'avais dit que les esprits assistaient à notre duel, petite Serenity. A chaque point de vie que tu perds, ma chère, ils te saisissent un peu plus, t'engloutissant petit à petit dans les ténèbres.

-V-Vous avez aussi perdu 500 points de vie à cause de la capacité spéciale de ma princesse! Donc, vous aussi, ils vont vous aspirer!»

Marik regarda à droite, puis à gauche, haussa les épaules avant rire.

«Comme tu le vois, ces chers esprits sont trop peureux pour s'en prendre à leur Roi...

-C'est pas juste! marmonna-t-elle les yeux froncés. Je joue _Amitié étincelante _[1300/1100] en mode défense, ainsi que _Gyakutenno Mégami _[1800/2000] à laquelle j'associe cette carte magique, _La Corne de l'Unicorne _qui lui donne 700 points d'attaque! Elle va se faire un plaisir d'envoyer votre monstre en Enfer! Réduis-le en bouilli! ordonna-t-elle à la fée.»

Un sourire apparut sur son visage alors qu'elle voyait les points de vie de son adversaire descendre encore de 400, lui faisant un total de 3100 points de vie. Bien sûr, elle n'en avait, elle, plus que 2800 depuis l'attaque de _Makyura_ mais bon, c'était déjà ça!

«Je n'ai pas fini! Je joue aussi cette carte magique, _Le Cadeau de l'Elfe Mystique _qui me donne 300 points de vie pour chaque monstre présent sur le terrain! Qu'il soit de mon coté ou du votre! Ca me fait un total de 1200 points de vie supplémentaires!

-Très impressionnant pour une débutante, sourit-il. Je joue _Melchid la Bête aux quatre visages _[1500/1200] en mode défense ainsi que _l'Exumation des tribus_, qui me permet d'aller chercher dans nos cimetières respectifs, deux monstres en l'occurrence _Makyura _et ta _Princesse de Tsurugi_ que je vais sacrifier pour invoquer une créature bien plus utile. Voici le tout puissant _Helpoermer_ [2000/1400]! Je termine mon tour en posant deux cartes face cachées.

-Je n'ai que faire de vos compliments! _Gyakutenno _occupe toi d'_Helpoemer_! Voilà une bonne chose de faite!

-Je n'en suis pas si sûr! _Helpoemer _a une capacité spéciale, rit-il.

-Comment ça?!

-Il hante ton cimetière, ma chère, ce qui veut dire qu'il viendra te prendre une carte au hasard dans ta main à chaque tour.

-Non!

-Eh si, allez ma belle, c'est ton tour.

-J-Je pose une carte face cachée en mode défense. Et je demande à _Gyakutenno_ d'envoyer _Melchid, la bête aux quatre visages _au cimetière! Hop!

-Si petite Serenity..., soupira-t-il alors que le masque de _Melchid _se posait sur le visage de la fée.

-Qu'est ce que c'est?!

-En mourant _Melchid _laisse un petit cadeau à celui qui l'a terrassé...Ainsi, _Gyakutenno _est sous mon emprise!

-Oh non!

-Eh si, allez petite fée, détruis _l'Amitié étincelante_! Et n'oublie pas, Serenity, mon cher fantôme vient réclamer son dut et te détrousser d'une carte! Que vais-je faire pour ce tour? Je joue _Gil Garth _[1800/ 1200] en mode attaque. Il va s'occuper de ton monstre face caché!»

Le robot se précipita, armé de son katana vers le monstre caché. Soudain, son attaque fut stoppé et la créature mécanique explosa.

«Voici le monstre que j'avais dissimulé! _La Vierge Clémente_ [850/2000]. Ses points de défense étant plus élevé que les points d'attaque de votre robot de pacotille, il s'est auto-détruit au contact!

-...Je termine mon tour en posant une nouvelle carte face cachée. A toi de jouer.»

Serenity regarda les cartes qu'elle avait en main...Elle devait en piocher une nouvelle. Si seulement, ça pouvait être ce monstre! Il ne lui manquerait plus qu'une carte pour invoquer sa carte préférée! Mais elle devait aussi penser à protéger sa _Vierge _vu que _Gyakutenno _avait toujours 2500 points...Elle tira la carte. Elle sourit.

«Je joue _La Marmite d'avidité_ qui me permet de tirer deux nouvelles cartes! expliqua-t-elle consciencieusement en s'exécutant.»

Elle regarda les cartes nouvellement tirées. Ce n'étaient pas celles qu'elle espérait mais ce n'était pas mal!

«_Raigeki! _cria-t-elle alors que la carte magique s'activait, détruisant ainsi tous les monstres présents du coté de Marik.»

La douleur se fit à nouveau sentir! Elle avait l'impression qu'on électrocutait son corps! Mais, heureusement, cela ne fut pas suivi de l'absorption d'un autre membre puisqu'elle n'avait pas perdu de point de vie.

«C'est normal que tu aies mal... _Gyakutenno _était ton monstre à la base...Il était lié à toi...»

Elle se releva difficilement.

«J-Je pose une carte face cachée et j'invoque _La Sorcière du Feu _[1000/1500] en mode défense ainsi que _La Magicienne de la Foi _[300/400] également en mode défense, c'est bon, j'ai terminé. A vous, lança-t-elle alors que la main spectrale d_'Helpoemer _venait lui chiper une carte.

-Une armée de petites filles en mode défense pour te protéger...Tes points de vie sont en sécurité, mais pas ton énergie vitale, petite Serenity...Oh, mais je crois que je vais changer cela. Tu sais que tu m'as beaucoup impressionné pendant ce match. Je pense que je vais te faire un cadeau.

-J-Je vous demande pardon?

-Dans ma grande générosité, je vais te faire un cadeau, répéta-t-il avec un sourire.

-Vous allez libérer Mai? demanda-t-elle en écarquillant ses grands yeux noisettes, pleine d'espoir.

-Mieux, petite Serenity, regarde!»

La jeune femme obéit et attendit quelques instants. Tout d'un coup, elle se retrouva soulevée à plusieurs mètres de haut, dans une cage de fer, attachée au cou d'une sorte de monstre fait de magma en fusion.

«Q-Qu'est ce que c'est?!

-Mais c'est mon cadeau, Serenity. Je te présente _Le Titan de Magma _[3000/2500]! C'est un monstre de huit étoiles!

-M-Mais vous...vous n'avez fait aucun sacrifice!

-Quelle vivacité d'esprit! Effectivement pour invoquer un monstre aussi puissant, je dois en sacrifier deux mais deux, de tes monstres! En l'occurrence, dis au revoir à ta _Sorcière du Feu _et au _Magicien de la Foi._

-N-Non!

-Mais regarde le bon coté des choses, le _Titan de Magma _est à toi et tu peux en faire ce que bon te semble!

-J-Je connais pas cette carte! cria-t-elle du haut de sa cage.

-Cette créature a une tendance à fondre!

-P-Pardon?

-Le _Titan de Magma _fond un peu plus à chaque tour et toi tu perds des points de vie! lui expliqua-t-il avec un sourire alors qu'un peu de lave venait de couler sur les barreaux de la cage, faisant et suffoquer la jeune fille et descendre ses points de vie de 700 points.»

Elle fut prise d'une nouvelle secousse. Elle avait si mal. Sa hanche droite venait de disparaitre, happée par les ténèbres. «_Jeanne, _murmura-t-elle, allongée sur le sol de la cage».

O.O.O.O

Usant de son pouvoir du Milénium, Yugi put transpercer le brouillard du Royaume et entra en courant accompagné par Théa.

«Voici donc deux fouineurs! On ne vous a jamais dit que c'était mal élevé d'interrompre un rendez-vous!

-Un rendez-vous? Oh mon dieu! souffla Théa en comprenant à qui était la main qui s'échappait entre les barreaux de la cage. C'est Serenity!

-Tu as osé, Marik!

-Y-Yugi? T-Théa? murmura une faible voix.

-T'en prendre à la plus faible d'entre nous! Tu le paieras Marik!

-J-J'ai mal...E-En plus...j'entends...j'entends les cris de Mai...I-Ils sont dans ma tête!

-Arrête ça Marik!

-Oh non Pharaon. Depuis le temps que j'attendais d'affronter la petite Serenity, tu peux rêver.

-Yugi, tu ne peux pas intervenir? Faire cesser le duel avec les pouvoirs du puzzle?

-Malheureusement non, sinon j'aurais déjà sauvé Mai...

-Y-Yugi, s'il te plait...Aide moi, lança la captive d'une voix étouffée. J-Je ne comprends pas ce qu'il faut faire maintenant!

-C'est à moi que tu devrais demander de l'aide, Serenity! siffla Marik avec un timbre de voix ressemblant à un serpent.»

-Yugi, puisque tu peux traverser le brouillard, va chercher Joey, que Serenity se sente soutenue! Moi, je vais rester là pour l'encourager!»

Très lentement, la jeune fille se releva dans la cage. Elle tira une carte.

«J'utilise la capacité spéciale de ma _Magicienne de la Foi_ qui me permet, puisqu'elle a été envoyée au cimetière d'aller y chercher une carte magique! Je choisis _La Marmite d'avidité _qui me permet d'en tirer encore deux autres. Je sacrifie le _Titan de Magma _pour invoquer _Marie l'être perdu _[1700/1200] et ce n'est pas tout! J'utilise la carte _Polymérisation _pour faire fusionner _Marie _et la _Vierge Clémente _pour faire entrer en jeu _Sainte Jeanne _[2800/2000]! Techniquement, puisque vous n'avez aucun monstre sur le terrain, _Jeanne _attaque directement ses points de vie!

-Que tu es naïve! J'active mon piège, voici _La Roue du Cauchemar_!

-Qu'est ce que c'est?!

-La roue du cauchemar s'inspire d'un supplice médiéval, expliqua-t-il avec un grand sourire alors que la sainte se retrouvait attachée aux extrémités d'une grande roue. Ta petite sainte ne te sert donc plus à rien. Mais maintenant c'est toi qui te retrouve sans défense.

-Vous oubliez mon _Elfe mystique_!

-Merci à toi de me le rappeler! Je joue _L'Anguille plasmatique _[500/200] en mode défense et je pose une autre carte face cachée. Elle ne te semble pas bien impressionnante...Mais sa faculté spéciale va te la rendre attrayante! rit-il alors que son monstre s'enroulait autour de l'elfe.

-Qu'est ce qui se passe?

-A chaque tour, ton précieux elfe va perde 500 points d'attaque.

-Mais où est le problème puisqu'il est défense?

-Serenity! C'est ton énergie vitale qu'il vise! cria Théa.

-Pardon?»

A peine eut-elle prononcé cela, que la créature aspira l'énergie du monstre et électrocuta la jeune fille. Elle s'effondra sur le sol.

«Tu aurais besoin de souffler un peu...

-N-Non, n-non ça va..., elle se releva doucement en tremblant.»

Sa vision se troubla. Les médecins lui avaient dit de faire attention en sortant de l'hôpital, d'éviter les coups...Elle soupira.

«J-Je...Je vais...poser un monstre, face cachée en mode défense...C-C'est tout...

-J'invoque _La sangsue vampirique [500/1200] _et _Le Secret du Portrait _[1200/1500] que je sacrifie pour faire venir _Le Démon Légendaire _[1500/1800] en mode attaque. Il va s'occuper de ta carte cachée!

-En détruisant _La Vierge Malheureuse _[0/100] vous avez activé sa capacité spéciale! Votre tour se termine automatiquement!

-Serenity!»

Elle tourna faiblement la tête. Son frère et ses amis venaient d'arriver. Elle eut un faible sourire.

«Marik! Laisse la tout de suite! hurla Joey

-Hors de question! Depuis le temps que j'attends ça, la petite Serenity est enfin à moi!»

Théa regarda Duke et Tristan d'un air interrogateur. Que voulait-il dire par là?! S'il y avait bien une personne de transparente c'était bien Serenity.

«V-Vous croyez qu'il l'avait prise pour cible depuis longtemps? murmura-t-elle à ses deux amis.

-Mais pourquoi?! D'autant plus que ce n'est pas son genre d'aller défier les non participants.

-Tristan, évite de parler aussi fort, tu vas énerver Joey!

-Serenity! cria le frère de l'intéressée en se précipitant vers elle alors qu'elle s'effondrait sur le sol.

-Oh non! souffla Théa affolée

-Relève toi! Serenity! l'encouragea Yugi en serrant les poings.

-J-je suis fatiguée..., semblaient dire ses lèvres.

-Fais comme tu le sens petite Serenity. Soit tu restes à terre pour te reposer et les ténèbres t'engloutissent, soit tu te lèves et tu continues la partie jusqu'à être détruite, rit Marik alors qu'il avançait doucement vers elle.

-Ne l'approche pas! cria son frère.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, je m'occuperai de toi dans très peu de temps.»

L'Egyptien arriva à coté de sa victime. Il s'agenouilla. Elle sentit une main dans ses longs cheveux châtains.

«Il va être temps, Serenity, lui dit-il doucement.

-C-Ca...Ca va être douloureux? souffla-t-elle en tournant la tête vers lui, l'air apeurée mais surtout très fatiguée.

-Je veillerais à ce que cela le soit le moins possible, répondit-il en lui caressant doucement la joue.

-_Joey...»_

Il brandit sa Hache du Milénium et un halo de lumière l'enveloppa. Au même moment, les ombres engloutirent le corps de la jeune femme. Son frère tomba à genoux, rejoint par son amie. Duke resta calme, refusant de céder à la panique. Marik avait disparu.

«Y a un truc pas net...Normalement, le corps de sa victime reste sur place...Les ténèbres mangent les âmes, pas les corps...et ce cinglé ne part pas comme ça...»

O.O.O.O

Elle dormait dans un grand lit pourpre. Quelqu'un se hissa au-dessus d'elle. L'individu posa son front contre le front fiévreux de la jeune fille. Il l'embrassa plusieurs fois en faisant attention à ne surtout pas la réveiller. Quelques instants plus tard, ses paupière se rouvrirent légèrement. Elle se redressa très légèrement. Elle ne connaissait pas l'endroit où elle se trouvait et considérant l'architecture et le mobilier, elle n'était pas dans le dirigeable. La pièce était, en effet, très haute de plafond, avait ses murs faits en pierres et des meubles en acajou très imposants. Il n'y avait pas de lampes mais des torches pour éclairer la pièce. En bougeant légèrement, elle comprit qu'on l'avait dévêtue, la laissant seulement en sous-vêtements.

«J-Joey? Théa? O-Où suis-je? Y a quelqu'un?»

Elle se recroquevilla aussitôt en entendant un rire dément. En face d'elle, venait d'apparaitre le propriétaire de la Hache du Milénium, arborant un de ses horribles sourires.

«Eh bien? Ne te cache pas comme ça Serenity. Tu sais bien que je ne te veux aucun mal.

-O-Où sommes-nous?

-Au Royaume des Ombres évidemment. Ou plus exactement dans le palais où réside le Roi de ce royaume, c'est-à-dire moi.

-M-Mai est ici aussi?"

Son interlocuteur éclata d'un rire sinistre. Il la fixa comme on regarde un appétissant gâteau au chocolat et s'avança vers elle doucement.

"Bien sûr que non! Ta chère amie vit une toute autre aventure dans les bas fonds de mon royaume. Il n'y a ici, que toi, moi et quelques âmes errantes qui me servent."

Avant qu'elle n'ait pu dire ou faire quoi que ce soit, Marik envoya valser sa cape violette sur un des meubles, enleva son haut ainsi que son pantalon pour ne rester qu'en boxer. Serenity écarquilla grands ses yeux avant de les refermer violemment et de rougir. Elle sentit qu'on soulevait les couvertures et le couvre lit. Marik s'était allongé à coté d'elle, passant d'ailleurs un bras puissant autour de sa taille de façon à la coller contre lui. Elle enfouit sa tête dans les oreillers de soie. Dès que les flammes des torches furent soufflées, que la chambre baignait dans le noir, elle entendit un petit bruit. C'était ce petit soupir qu'il nous arrive à tous de faire quand nous sourions. Elle tendit l'oreille pour savoir ce qui faisait rire son _hôte_. Les cris d'agonie des âmes damnées...

* * *

Suite? Pas fuite? Fic?


End file.
